Stone's Flying Fortress
is a fortress in Orobas Fjords. Background Layout The fortress is owned by Black Ring member Stone and the first Flying Fortress encountered on the way to Champion Harbour in the Orobas Fjords. The portal to enter the fortress is across the water from the Imps' Lair. There also a second entrance, through a portal next to Needleman Storage (south of Lovis' Tower) in the Broken Valley. The enemies here are mostly level 26 and 27 (some will be level 29 enemies in Dragon Knight Saga). An anti-dragon zone protects the centre of the fortress, where Xanlosch, Isabelle, and Stone are. The fortress consists of several platforms at different elevations, which makes use of your dragon form necessary. Unfortunately there are plenty of air defences, such as ballista, wizard towers, and nests that make flying difficult. It the fortress was entered from the Orobas Fjords The Dragon Knight will begin in the south-central area of the fortress. Proceed west, then north to a teleporter (there are many enemies and air defences to contend with along the way, as well as a handful of chests to loot). If entering from Broken Valley, the Knight begins in the north-central part of the fortress, and will need to proceed west, then south, to the teleporter. Inner passage and fortress headquarters Passing through an area called "Stone's Fortress Inner Passage," which has two chests (one containing the Archmage Warhammer and a Dragon Skill Book). A book titled Creature Training Notes dictated by Xanlosch can be found on the floor next to the other chest. At the end of the passage the exit portal is located. This leads to the central area of the fortress within the anti-dragon zone. Here Xanlosch, a level 27 summoner and his creature named Isabelle are found. Mindreading will allow The Dragon Knight to obtain Ulthring's Gauntlets when Xanlosch is killed. Behind Xanlosch is a crystal device which generates the anti-dragon field. Simply strike with a weapon to destroy it. Just outside the walled-in area where Xanlosch is found, there is a smaller walled area with a teleporter that leads to the Fortress Headquarters where Stone is. Mindread Stone to obtain Ulthring's Cuirass when he is killed. While fighting Stone (level 27) and his buddies (level 26), he will run away into a teleporter before he can be killed. The portal leads to the south, but to the east there is a creature spawn portal which can be deactivated. Deactivating the portal by only returning four of the invoker jewels found nearby (the fifth one can only be obtained after killing Stone) to the control panel prevents the small chest mentioned below from being obtained. Following Stone through the portal will transport the Knight to an arena where face four level 27 sub-bosses (a troll, demon, goblin beholder, and several ghosts) as well as many spawned level 26 enemies such as imps all at the same time will have to be faced. After taking them out, Stone can finally be killed. Up one of the ramps, opposite the entry point, is a large chest which contains one of five invoker jewels (all the doors up these ramps are locked too and cannot be lockpicked). Greenery On the far east end of the fortress there is a teleporter to the greenery. Here an upgraded version the armoured boar, along with other enemies can be encountered. There is a chest with special herb buds (flagged as quest items) near the centre of the greenery and a whispering fountain in another room to the south. Use the fountain with two of the herbs to receive one of ten possible rewards (the fountain can only be used once). Research notes written by Stone can be found nearby mention some of the herb bud combinations he has already tried. Most of the rewards are useful bonuses or unique weapons, however, some combinations yield a poor or even no result. The herb placed in the fountain first is the plant that will grow along with the reward, otherwise the order in which they are placed is inconsequential. In the same room as the fountain, there is another chest in the southeast corner containing a piece of Dragon Armor and other loot. Notable loot *Archmage Warhammer - Inner Passage chest *Plate Dragon Leggings - Greenery chest *Dragon Skill Book - Inner Passage chest *Ulthring's Cuirass - If Stone is mindread and killed *Ulthring's Gauntlets - If Xanlosch is mindread and killed Notable inhabitants *Isabelle *Stone *Xanlosch Bugs * You might not want to take out the shield generator by Xanlosch from afar with a bow and then take Dragon Form immediately after dialogue to take out the two flying enemies Lord Wahat and Admiral Mirihim who appear before letting Xanlosch talk to you again. This caused his calling them out for aid after the protagonist killed them, and Xanlosch and his creature became non-hostile non-interactive non-killable NPCs, thus the player can not currently complete the Risk Life for Limb quest. Category:Orobas Fjords locations